


Wings, scars, and spiders oh my!

by Bluwulf0248



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwulf0248/pseuds/Bluwulf0248
Summary: Peter isn't having a great day. Tony and the avengers are worried and protective. Deadpool loves chimichangas and Spiderman. Which makes said avengers more worried. Peter just wants to chill with his bros pool and devil, maybe eat a taco or twelve. Oh and apparently angels are a thing? Who'd have thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it!

“oh crap, oh crap, shit,shitshitshitshit!”   
‘Peter, there are five assailants on your trail, 50 meters and closing quickly. And your body readings show signs of exhaustion and mild internal hemorrhaging. With the extra weight you are carrying and your injuries, I calculate an 88.994% probability that you will be captured.’  
“yeah, I'm getting that Karen!”   
A small shape whizzed down the side of a building, red and blue reflecting off the glass for a moment before disappearing over the next rooftop.  
“Karen, call Mr stark! I need help, I don't care what he's doing, just get him, please!” peter gasped, swinging as quickly as he could, feeling his body scream in protest, but, looking down at his passenger, knew he'd rather die that drop it, even if it would have allowed him to escape.  
‘hacking….tony stark’s personal phone’ Karen's mechanical voice in his ear distracted him briefly and he nearly missed the next ledge, shooting out a web in desperation and barely catching himself on time.   
“how in the hell? Did you hack my phone?! How'd you hack my personal phone! Parker, that's an extreme violation of my privacy!”   
Peter almost broke down in tears as tony stark’s indignant face popped up on his screen.  
“mr…..mr stark!” He panted, gasping as he struggled to get a full breath, his ribs protesting viciously and he coughed, feeling blood bubble on his lips.  
“hey! Underoo, what's going on with you? Are you okay?” tony asked, concern filling his voice.  
“i..hah...i need help, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep a head of them, not while carrying her, and I can't let them get her again! She's hurt real bad, but they won't stop following, and I can't lose them, and I hurt! A lot, but they're not stopping, and they'll hurt her, and I can't let them, and I need help! Pleasepleaseplease!” peter cried, beginning to become hysterical.  
“underoo, calm down a little kiddo. I'm on my way now, I need you to tell me where you are, can you do that?” tony interrupted.  
“I dunno, it's an old part of town, in the southern part of queens!” peter panted.  
‘sir, sending approximate coordinates now,’   
Tony thanked whatever gods were listening that he'd decided to install an ai system in the suit he'd given peter.  
“I've got you, I'll be there in less than five minutes, just hold on till then kiddo…”  
A beep informed him that the call had been lost.  
“fuck!” He snarled, running for the door of the living room he'd been relaxing in with the rest of his team.  
“Jarvis, where's my suit?!” He shouted, reaching the door.  
‘just powering up now sir,’ the male ai answered.  
“tony! What's wrong?”   
He glanced back to see the others looking at him in varying degrees of concern.  
“suit up, that kid’s gotten himself in big trouble,” he shouted back.  
His suit came flying down the hall and quickly fitted itself around him.  
“follow me and bring medical supplies,” he ordered before taking off.  
“What kid?” Clint muttered, climbing into the seat of one of they're medical vans, the others climbing in behind him as Natasha pulled up the tracking signal from the iron man suit.  
“No clue, whoever it is though, must be bad. Haven't seen him look that worried in a long time. Unless aliens or loki’s involved.” Natasha responded, speeding out of the garage with a squeal. Her face set in a frown, eyes worried.  
They arrived in time to see tony blast a dark haired man in the face, killing him instantly.  
Behind him, a small figure in red and blue lay motionless on the ground.  
“oh, that's bad,” Steve muttered, pulling the door open before the van had even come to a complete stop. He recognized that uniform from the kid tony had recruited a while back.   
Shit, is that Spiderman? What's he doing way out here? Clint muttered, climbing out quickly.  
“Hawkeye! On the roof, there's another person who needs immediate medical attention!” tony shouted, stepping out of his iron man suit and dropping down next to the unmoving boy on the ground.  
With shaking hands, he rolled the boy over carefully and tugged his mask off.  
Teary, pain filled eyes blinked up at him as peter Parker smiled up at him weakly.  
“you're late, Mr stark,” he whispered, even as blood trickled out the corner of his mouth and he gave an ugly rasping cough. He whimpered in pain, more blood trickling from countless gashes on his head.  
“Sorry kiddo, got here fast as I could,” tony said, voice tight with worry.  
“don look so wrried, m fine, been hrt worse. This’s just scratch,” the boy mumbled, before passing out.  
“holy fuckin shit in a monkey barrel!” hawkeye yelped from the roof, distracting everyone.  
“What is it?” Steve called back, distracted from the terribly young and beaten face on the ground.  
“you won't believe me if I say. You're gonna want to see yourself. But I'm gonna need help getting her down safe without hurting her even more.” Clint shouted back, voice high in disbelief.  
“go and see, we've got him,” Bruce said to tony, gentle but firm.   
Tony hesitated but flew up to where hawkeye was after a moment.  
“what.the.fuck,” tony said flatly, staring.  
A few minutes later he was touching down gently a small figure tucked into his arms.  
He turned around and everyone froze in shock as several large feathers floated to the ground.  
“so, anyone know how to help fix a goddam angel?” tony asked, breaking the silence.


	2. Wings chap 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Let me know by commenting if you like it!   
> P.S.  
> I know it doesn't follow everything in the movies. It cuz I liked this better!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

 

‘sir, there are four vehicles headed this way. They appear to be heavily armed,’   
Tony jerked his head up.  
“shit. We gotta go, there's hostiles approaching fast,” tony warned, gently sliding the person? Angel? Creature? Into the back of the vehicle as quickly as he could. Putting her beside the boy who'd saved her.  
“should we confront them?” Natasha asked, hand dropping down to her gun.  
“We need to get those two medical care, we don't have time for a confrontation,” tony said, shaking his head and suiting back up.   
The two ex assassins frowned but followed the others into the vehicle. Bruce climbed into the back to monitor his two comatose patients.

Peter's return to consciousness was unpleasant. He groaned weakly as his ribs throbbed in time with his shoulders. Sounds filtered in next and he whimpered pathetically when his enhanced hearing made his head throb. Someone must have removed his hearing dampeners.   
“hey! You're awake, how are ya feeling kiddo?” a familiar voice boomed next to his head, making him flinch violently then moan in agony.  
He opened his eyes slowly and harsh white light pierced his sensitive eyes and he lurched up with a heave.  
Bruce barely managed to get a bucket before the brown haired boy was vomiting and coughing up blood.  
Tony awkwardly patted the heaving boy on the back as he hacked and whimpered in pain and distress.  
“hurts,” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut to try to shut out the bright.  
“What hurts?”   
“too bright! An loud, hurts,” peter cried as he wretched miserably.  
“oh!”   
A moment later the room was plunged into merciful darkness, and someone slipped something over his ears, instantly muffling the previously overwhelmingly noisy room and settling his stomach almost instantly.  
He sighed and slumped in relief, head snapping up a moment later when he heard someone clear their throat. He glanced around, eyes landing on an unfamiliar man in a lab coat who was standing far closer than he was comfortable with.  
Before he could stop himself he hissed at the stranger threateningly from his perch on the ceiling, gums tingling as his poison glands began secreting venom from his fangs, which had dropped without his knowledge, his body responding to the pain and stress it was feeling in this situation.  
“What do you think you're doing?!” tony snapped, a combination of concern and annoyance coloring his tone.   
“j-just give me a minute. Body's kinda in fight or flight mode and I don't wanna hurt ya Mr. Stark,” peter panted, body protesting the sudden movement.  
“that is truly fascinating,” the unknown doctor standing beside tony said, eyes gleaming with interest.  
“save it for later banner,” tony said, crossing his arms, looking supremely unimpressed.   
“Dr. Banner? The scientist? Oh my gosh! This is so Cool! I'm a huge fan of your work sir!” peter said excitedly, suddenly dropping from the ceiling.   
He landed with a thump on his rear end with a little hiss of pain but scrambled to his feet to stare at the flustered doctor with metaphorical stars in his eyes.  
“nice to meet you, Mr banner, sir! I'm peter. Parker,” the boy introduced himself with a wide grin, holding out a hand.  
“um, you too?” The other man responded, looking embarrassed and pleased as he shook the offered hand.  
“Ok, ok. Fanboy later you two. Underoo. What the HELL happened to you, and who, or what were you protecting?” tony asked, narrowing his eyes at the teenager.  
“oh! Did you find her? Is she Ok? Please tell me they didn't catch her!” He exclaimed, immediately distracted and turning to look pleadingly at his mentor.  
Tony cringed as the teenager looked at him with sad puppy eyes.  
“We found her, whatever the hell she is, kiddo. She's in real bad shape though, and her body is rejecting any of the medical treatment we attempt to give,” he answered, sounding frustrated.  
“Well,I was patrolling, like usual when my spidey sense flared real bad. I've never had it go off so bad! Anyways, after that happened, I heard the sounds of fighting and went to investigate. When I got there I saw all these guys trying to force this person into a van. She was fighting back, but the forced her to the ground and pulled out these weird cuffs and then they grabbed all of her wings, except the first pair, they were flapping to wildly for them to grab. They forced the cuff things on and she kinda screamed before one of the guys forced this muzzle thing on her and the others managed to pin down her last two wings and they took out another pair of cuffs, but that's when I swung in and grabbed her! I don't know who she is, or who those guys were, or what they wanted with her, I just knew they were hurting her real bad and I had to help her,” peter said, voice becoming distressed.  
“calm down kid. We got her, and she's stable, just not responding to any medicine. She's asleep right now, but you can come and see her, if you want. After doc here checks you over once more of course,” tony said in what he hoped was a soothing tone.  
“aw come on Mr stark, I'm fine! My healings about as good as deadpool!” peter whined, “I'll be good as new by tomorrow morning!” He continued, anxious to go see the girl.  
“still want you looked over,” tony said firmly.  
After a bit of grumbling peter finally surrender and allowed the doctor, who was looking amused at their exchange, to look him over and as soon as they were finished he ran out the door.  
“brat. He doesn't even know where she is,” tony grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
“hey….tony?” he looked over at his fellow scientist.  
“how does peter know who deadpool is?” The doctor asked.  
“.......fuck!?” “Peter, you get your ass back here and tell me how the hell you know deadpool!” tony shrieked, leaving the room at a dead run as he chased after the young hero.  
“oops? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, tony seems weirdly protective of this one,” banner mumbled to himself as he put away his supplies with a confused grimace and shrug.


	3. Wings chap 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it!  
> Thanks and enjoy!!

Chapter 3

“peter Parker! Get down here and answer me you brat!”   
“no! You're yelling and it’s none of your business anyways who I hang out with! Leave me alone and let me go see her!”   
This was the conversation Steve happened to walk into as he entered the corridor to the room where the unknown person they had rescued was located in.  
He raised his eyebrows as disbelief and amusement filled him at the scene he'd walked in on.  
Tony stark, aka, iron man, was standing in front of the door, arms outstretched, preventing a fuming teenager from entering. A fuming teenager who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. He blinked.  
“I see you're awake, spiderman,” he said, smiling in relief.  
“cap….captain america?!” the teenager squeaked, nearly losing his grip.  
“call me Steve. You gave us all quite a scare, I'm glad to see you up and about,” he answered, smile widening at the star struck expression on the boy’s face.  
“thank you! Captain….um...i mean Steve, sir!” peter said, voice filled with excitement.  
“Just Steve. And what is your name, or do you prefer just spiderman?” The super soldier asked, completely ignoring stark as he sputtered in offense at being ignored.  
“ummmm,” peter said, smile immediately fading as indecision filled his tone.   
“you don't have to say if you don't want to. I respect the desire for privacy buddy, I was just curious, that's all.” steve said, hands up as he tried to reassure the distressed teen.  
“peter. My name’s peter,” the boy said, crawling across the ceiling to drop to the ground with a tiny wince. He gave the silently seething man behind him a suspicious look before turning back around and offering a hand with a lopsided smile.  
Steve couldn't help his own smile as he shook the other boy's hand. Peter was surprisingly sweet and polite, a complete opposite to tony stark, it had surprised him.  
“now, what's going on here? Are you here to see the young lady you rescued?” Steve asked.  
“we'll I was! But then Mr Stark blocked the door and won't let me go in!” peter answered, frustration and annoyance in his voice.  
“tony? Why can't he go see her?” Steve asked, looking at the other man in confusion.  
“He Can! I just want him to answer my question first and he's not!” tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
“What question?” Steve asked, looking between the two in confusion.  
“how the hell does he know deadpool?!” tony snapped, glaring at the teenager as he dropped his arms to cross them.  
“and I told you it's none of your business and to let it go!” peter snapped, glaring defensively.  
“who is this deadpool? I'm afraid I don't know this person,” steve asked.  
“He's a mercenary. He's ruthless, cruel, disgusting, and horrible! Not to mention that he's immortal, and, oh yeah! Let's not forget completely and utterly batshit insane!” tony exclaimed.  
“shut up!” both tony and Steve jumped when peter screamed.  
“Just shut up! You don't know anything about him, so just stop talking about him that way!” peter screamed at tony.  
“I know he's a cold blooded killer and not someone good like you should be around!” tony fired back.  
“really?! Who should I be around then, huh?” peter hissed as he jumped onto the ceiling once more, his voice was filled with anger and pain.  
“I mean, it's not like I can come to you, after all, happy just hangs up on me without even listening to me!” peter said angrily.  
“kid. You call and text him constantly for no good reason, he's too busy to deal with that everyday on top of everything else he does,” tony said, rolling his eyes.  
“seriously, I'm disappointed in you. You wanted attention that bad huh? And when you couldn't get it from me, you turned to a murderer? Just how desperate can you get parker?” he said voice filled with disgust.  
With a scream of rage the teenager shot a web and yanked it tight around the other man's hand, jerking him forward roughly and slamming him into the far wall.  
“my aunt and my two best friends you asshole! That's why I kept calling!” peter screamed, dropping to the ground and webbing the dazed man to the wall, trapping him.  
Steve watched with wide eyes, unsure of whether or not he should step in and stop peter.  
“they're dead! They're all dead Mr stark! I couldn't save them and now? Now I'm all alone. And when I tried to call you, the first time to ask for help, happy said you were to busy! So I asked him to ask you to call me because it was an emergency and you know what he said? My stark has more important things to do than babysit a kid like me! Nevermind the fact that I was having to arrange my own aunts funeral!” peter shouted, voice choked with tears as tony stared at him, horror and guilt growing inside him.  
“then you know what happened? The bank took my home! Cuz there's no way a sixteen year old with no job can afford to pay mortgage! So not only was my only family and friends DEAD but I was homeless, so I tried to call you again, and guess what? You were to busy for me again. So I had nowhere to live, no food and only what I could stuff into a backpack for clothing! I thought Mr stark’s busy saving the world, that's why he hasn't called me back, but then I got into a bad fight as spidey and got hurt pretty bad. When I woke up, I was laying on a couch, injuries fixed, and buried under about twenty blankets. Turns out deadpool saved my life. When he realized I didn't have any place to go, he let me stay, no questions asked. He also listens to me whenever I need to talk and he makes me tacos and pancakes and makes me eat vegetables because he's convinced I'm not eating enough. He's sweet and goofy and, yeah, a little crazy, but, just so you know, since he started going on patrol with me sometimes, he's never killed anyone! You know why? Because I asked him not too!” peter was sobbing by the time he was finished.  
He turned away from tony and took a few deep breaths that shook as he wiped his eyes.  
“peter,” tony whispered, guilt heavy in his voice.  
“just forget it Mr Stark, I’m sorry i yelled at you and webbed you to the wall. It should dissolve in 15 minutes,” peter mumbled, voice exhausted as his shoulders slumped.  
They watch as peter walked over to the door, opened it and let it swing shut behind him. They both heard the click as the door locked behind him.  
“aw, fuck. Fucking fuck fuck fuck! Goddammit, shit, fuck damn!” tony groaned, voice getting progressively louder as he hit his head against the wall.  
He looked over and Steve was startled to see the amount of self loathing and anger in the normally cocky man.  
“I fucked up cap. Damn It! I'm such an idiot, now Peter's going to hate me. Shit, what a moron. Why the hell didn't I ever hear about this though?!” tony snapped.  
“jarvis, why didn't I know about this? HOW didn't I hear about that?” tony asked.  
‘I am looking up records now sir,’  
“I can't believe this,” he whispered, shame filling him.  
‘sir, it appears that May parker, Edward Leeds, and Mary Jane Watson all passed away three months ago, during the battle with Ultron. It appears they were in a restaurant that was demolished. It also appears young peter was the only survivor. The incident must have happened while I was offline, i have no records showing any phone calls from Peter's phone, including his suit, I apologize sir,’ the ai informed him, the robotic voice sounding as though he were upset as well.   
“yeah, not your fault old friend. Ultron was my fault as well as we all remember,” tony said with a self-deprecating laugh.  
“Don't do this to yourself tony. That was not your fault,” steve insisted, shaking himself into action.  
He walked over to the man and pulled on the webbing until it finally broke.   
“can't do that cap. It is my fault, I built him, if you're forgetting?” tony said, sliding down the wall to bury his hands in his hair in agitation.  
‘sir, if I may. You also created me and the one young peter calls karen, and we have not done what Ultron did. You built him, but he was human enough to make decisions and reason. Therefore it is logical that one would say you were not responsible for Ultron’s wrong doings,’   
“I agree with jarvis. And you know the others don't blame you either,” steve said, dropping into a crouch and laying a hand on his shoulder.  
Tony laughed, the sound harsh and mocking. “tell that to peter and the thousands of people who lost their family's, cap” tony responded.  
“so what are you going to do to fix it?” Steve asked, locking eyes with the other man. “maybe it's your fault, maybe it's not. It no longer matters tony, because what's done is done. All you can do is either let it destroy you which would probably end up destroying us, or you can do something to help make it better, if not for everyone, then at least that boy and girl in that room, because they need you,” steve said firmly.  
“steve, I'm pretty sure peter hates me, he's not going to trust me ever again,” tony said, shaking his head.  
“Tony. When he was in trouble today, who did he call? He still trusts you, even though you've hurt him,” steve said, standing up and offering the other man his hand with a little smile.


	4. Wings chap 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it!  
> Thanks and enjoy!!

Chapter 4

Peter slid to the floor, back to the door, and buried his head in his arms gasping in ragged breaths as tears flowed down his cheeks, soaking through his t shirt and sweatpants.  
He fumbled in his pockets for his phone as he felt the tell tale signs of a panic attack. He sobbed brokenly when he dropped it and it skidded a few feet away.  
By the time he managed to get his phone and unlock it, he was wheezing for breath and nearly blind from tears and panic.  
“yo! This is your friendly neighborhood merc with da mouth! Or I guess, maybe that'd be unfriendly? I dunno. Guess it depends on which end your on! Anywho, I'm busy right now doing something…...uh…..important…..soo leave a message, or don't. I don't care either way! Unless it's petey! I'll always call you back baby boy! Hugs and kisses!!”   
Peter would have laughed if he wasn't crying so hard. He hung up and dialed one last number, praying he'd answer.  
“hey Pete. What's up? I'm going back into court pretty soon so I've only got a few minutes.”   
“....”  
“Pete? Are you there?”  
“m..mmm…”  
“peter? Are you Ok? Where are you?”   
“matt…” peter whimpered.  
“Pete. Are you okay? I need you to answer me honey. Can you do that?”   
“Matty. Matty,” peter panted, voice pleading.  
“okay buddy. You're okay. Just take deep breaths. You're safe. Deep breaths, we'll wait until you can talk honey. I'll be right here on the phone with you, just calm down Pete,”  
Matthew Murdock held up a hand as another person approached him. He could almost feel the irritation rolling off the other man, but he couldn't...and wouldn't hang up until he knew peter was okay.  
“matty?” Peter's voice filtered through the speaker, sounding timid, sad, and terribly young.  
Matthew felt anger surge through him at the tone. He hasn't heard peter this bad in nearly 2 months.  
“hey buddy, you okay?” he said gently.  
“I'm okay. Sorry, you're busy aren't you?” peter answered, voice small.  
“not when it comes to you honey,” Matt responded, “ what happened?” he continued.  
“It’s nothing, I'll let you get back,” peter said, dodging the question.  
“peter. You haven't had a panic attack that bad in months. What. Happened.” Matt said sharply.  
“um, something happened on patrol,” peter said reluctantly.  
“....yes?” Matt prompted, when peter didn't continue.  
“iwashurt,” peter blurted out, cringing.  
“what?! Peter!” Matt yelped.  
“I'm okay! Mr Stark and the avengers got there in time, so I'm fine, really!”   
“the avengers had to save you?! Peter!!” Matt yelled, feeling his heart speed up.  
“matty, I'm okay, I promise. But I got really mad at Mr Stark and accidently told him about May and Ned and MJ, it was just too stressful and it finally bubbled over. I'm sorry. But I'm at the avengers tower, so I'm safe,” peter babbled, trying to reassure the other man.  
“I'll be there in less than five hours, stay there until then, understand?” Matt ordered.  
“aw come on matty! I can get home just fine myself!” peter protested.  
“this is not up for negotiation peter,” Matt growled into the phone, “if you aren't there when I get there, I will be pissed,”   
“okay, okay!” peter said, laughing in spite of himself.  
“thank you, I'll see you pretty soon,” Matt said.  
“okay, see ya. And, thanks Matty,” peter said before hanging up, feeling much better.  
Slipping the phone into his pocket, he got to his feet and approached the bed that was on the far side of the room and surrounded by beeping machines.  
He peered at the sleeping female on the bed, studying her in curiosity now that he was able to safely.  
She was laying on her stomach so her wings wouldn't be crushed. Well any more so than they already were, he thought to himself, noticing how ragged and rough they looked. There were several patches that were red and painful looking.  
“speaking of painful,” he mumbled, squatting down and carefully lifting the huge wings up, he examined the cuffs pinning the wings together. He hissed and winced when he realized they clamped into her skin. He had no idea how deep they were embedded so he didn't dare try to pull them out. But he also couldn't stand the thought of leaving them on any longer than he absolutely had too. He remembered all to well the sound she'd made when they put them on.  
He sighed. He was going to have to go talk to Mr. Stark. Hopefully the man wasn't too angry with him.


	5. Wings chap 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it!

Chapter 5

Once Peter finally worked up the courage to leave the room, he began searching for his sometimes mentor.  
He finally found him in a large living room...along with the rest of the avengers. He froze and gulped. Nope, abort, abort, his mind screamed at him and he swung around to leave the room.  
“hey! The kid’s awake!”   
Peter cringed and walked quicker, hoping that they'd maybe ignore him. But of course, his luck never worked like that.  
A hand grabbed his shoulder, startling him so badly that he instinctively webbed them. The next thing he knew he was pressed up against the ceiling defensively.  
“okay. That’s pretty damn awesome,” someone said, bringing him back to his senses.  
“are you going to come join us on the ground like normal people, or am I gonna have to get a broom, spideykid?” stark finally asked, looking up with an unimpressed expression.  
“I dunno. Are ya going to yell at me again?” he shot back without thinking, then cringed. He was supposed to be trying to get on Mr Stark’s good side.  
He blinked when several of the others chuckled or outright laughed.  
‘sir, I do not believe you own a broom that can extend to reach the thirty foot ceilings.’  
“thanks jarvis, that was….that's just awesome, any other words of wisdom for me buddy?” tony sighed, rolling his eyes.  
‘none that I believe you wish to hear sir,’ the ai responded.  
“Pete get down here already, would you?” tony said, exasperated.  
Peter dropped down, landing silently with a sheepish expression.  
“sorry Mr Stark,” he mumbled.  
Tony felt guilt fill him once again at the kicked puppy expression he was getting and he waved his hands in an attempt to erase the look focused on him.  
“it's fine, just wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Thought you'd be in the room longer is all.” He said hurriedly before continuing, “by the way, I'd like you to meet Natasha, she's the redhead. The guy beside her who you webbed is Clint. You already met Bruce and Steve, and Thor should be back pretty soon,” he introduced everyone, seeing the nervous, on edge looks peter was giving Natasha and Clint.  
“hi. Um, I actually came to ask you for help,” peter said, looking uncomfortable.   
“with what?” tony asked, confused.  
“well, remember when I told you about those men putting some sorta cuffs on her? I looked at them, and they clamp into her skin. I don't know how deep they're embedded and I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is, so I wanted to see if you'd know how to get them off,” peter explained.  
“they're embedded into her skin?” Clint echoed in disbelief.  
“sure, let's go take a look kiddo, maybe she'll be able to heal if we get them off,” tony said, shrugging a bit but gesturing at Bruce to follow along.  
They walked back to the room in an awkward silence, the rest of the avengers shooting confused and curious looks at Steve, who just shook his head with a little sigh. He hoped tony would listen, otherwise this was going to be awkward everytime they ran into each other.  
After examining the cruel cuffs Tony decided to call his personal doctor for a second opinion. She made a sympathetic sound as she examined them and decided it'd be safer to cut the cuffs in half before removing them from her flesh. With doctor Banner assisting her they managed to cut the cuffs in half using an industrial strength pair of bolt cutters.   
“I want to take a few xrays before removing them the rest of the way,” the doctor, who had introduced herself as Katherine Cho, said, wiping her forehead.  
“why?” peter asked curiously.  
“well, the teeth of those cuffs are embedded pretty deep. Seeing as I've never worked on a winged patient before, I want to be certain they aren't puncturing anything, and I'm a bit concerned about her spine. I don't want to damage anything if I can help it,” the woman explained.  
Twenty minutes later and Dr. Cho was ready to remove the final part, banner beside her in case she needed assistance, and the x rays on display as a guide.  
She gently pulled until, with a squishing sound, it slid free, blood immediately following and banner pressed several thick pieces of gauze to the wound and taped it down.  
“my friends, I have returned! What is happening?”   
Peter jumped at the loud, booming voice.  
“hey man. Doc is in with a patient, so we're watching,” Clint responded, fist bumping the blonde haired man.  
“Pete, this is Thor. Thor meet peter, aka spiderman,” tony introduced.  
“it is always a pleasure meeting a fellow warrior!” Thor boomed, shaking Peter's hand enthusiastically.  
“um, thanks? You too?” peter said uncertainly, trying to conspicuously tug his hand free of the lightning god’s grasp.  
Thor finally released Peter's hand and turned to the window of the operating room. He froze and went pale.  
“What trickery is this?” he whispered, voice so full of pain and anger it caught everyone's attention.  
“what?” tony asked, looking confused.  
“Thor, do you recognize her?” Natasha asked quietly, looking at the upset man intently.  
“I did. But we thought her lost to the slaughter,” thor mumbled before summoning a portal and disappearing without another word.  
“well. That wasn't ominous at all,” tony said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully next chapter will be quicker and longer. Please let me know if you enjoyed it.

Chapter 6

 

 

Peter was perched on the ceiling, again. But this time it was intentional as he glowered down at Clint who was apologizing. The fact that he was laughing so hard he was nearly incomprehensible was the reason he wasn't budging from his perch.  
“come on spidey, I was just messing around! Get off the ceiling before tony comes back and gets mad at me,” Clint said, still snickering.   
“No way in hell,” peter hissed.  
“peter, please come down,” steve pleaded from where he was seated, face buried in his hands.  
“Not while he's here,” peter said stubbornly.  
“Pete, some dude is here asking for you! Get your ass off my ceiling before I make ya scrub them with a toothbrush!” tony shouted from the hall, peeking his head into the gym to glare at all three men.  
“best listen to him petey,”   
“Matty!” peter cried happily, flipping to the ground and running up to the man behind tony to wrap himself around him in a hug.  
The other man caught the excited teenager with a little huff before returning the hug with a little chuckle.  
“hey petey. You're feeling better, huh?” the older man said, smiling down fondly.

“Petey Pie!”   
Peter's face brightened as Tony grimaced.  
“wade, you're here too?” he asked, releasing Matt to give the other man a hug as well.  
“of course! When Matty here called and told me our little spider was sad, I just had to check in on you,” wade exclaimed, twirling the smaller male around dramatically.   
“Jarvis, where was the intruder warning?” tony asked, sounding exasperated.  
‘my security protocols seem to have been shut off sir,’  
“seriously?! You couldn't just show up at the front desk like a normal human being?” tony snapped, rounding on the red suited man, who'd gone tense.  
“That wasn't me,” he said, releasing peter and drawing his swords, “you've got another intruder,”  
“great, just what we needed,” Clint complained, suddenly reminding everyone of his presence.  
“Jarvis, get security back up! Avengers, sound off, now! We may have an intruder,” tony said urgently.  
“too late, stark, he's already here,” Matt spoke up suddenly, tensing as well.  
“Where, matty?” deadpool asked quietly.  
“I can't tell, it sounds almost like he's here in the room…?”   
“fuck!” wade suddenly yelped, shoving Clint to the side an instant before a bullet hit the wall where he'd been standing.  
Wade spun around preparing to stab the intruder but froze upon seeing who it was.   
“wolfie?” he asked, sounding shocked.  
The man in question froze for a moment before lunging at wade with a snarl.  
“Who the hell told ya that name?” he hissed, pinning the other man down by the throat with a silver arm.  
“The same person who called me sparrow! Now get the fuck off me asshole! You're kinda crushing my throat here,” wade wheezed, still managing to sound offended.  
“bucky?!” Steve asked in a stunned whisper.  
The other man flinched and glared, “who the hell is bucky?” he snapped, before focusing on wade again.  
“ya can't be sparrow. Ya died with dove,” he growled, reaching out and tugging the mask off before wade could respond.  
“dammit wolfie,” wade sighed in irritation but went limp with an eyeroll.  
“go on and sniff out my true identity if it'll make you feel better,” he said, sounding amused and exasperated, waving back the avengers and a concerned Matt and peter when the assassin blinked down at him, recognition registering in those storm cloud eyes before he buried his face in the crook of wades neck, inhaling deeply.  
“ya smell funny,” bucky mumbled several moments later, finally lifting his head and releasing wades throat.  
“Probably the never ending fight my body is waging against my cancer,” he said, patting him on the back as he slowly sat up.  
“wolfie, I adore you, and I really want to know how you're even alive, but do you think you could get up? You're gonna make my boyfriend's jealous,” Wade asked, when Bucky showed no sign of moving from where he was straddling Wade’s waist, practically sitting in his lap.  
Cheeks reddening slightly, bucky scrambled up and hunched in on himself defensively when he realized everyone was staring at him.  
Wade climbed to his feet only to fall back on his ads when a metal fist connected with his nose.  
“what was that for?! You broke my nose!” wade screeched, scrambling back to his feet, pulling a Kleenex from one of his pockets to pinch his nose.  
“you left! Both of ya left me there alone. They wiped me again and again, trying to get me mission ready because of you!” bucky shouted back, running shaking hands through long, tangled hair anxiously.  
Wades eyes saddened and he stepped closer, pulling the former winter soldier into a hug.  
“fuck. I'm so fucking sorry wolfie,” he whispered, voice low with guilt and sadness.  
“asshole,” bucky whispered, finally relaxing, and slumped to rest his forehead on Wade’s shoulder in exhaustion.


End file.
